The Biological Human Meta-Crisis
by muahaha1524
Summary: Rose is trapped in her parallel world with her duplicate Doctor. Oh, what will happen? Short story-Fluffity fluff with a dash of fluff :)


Rose's hand was gripping the Doctor's, sort of, watching the TARDIS disappear into thin air. A chill ran down her spine as a breeze blew in from the surf of Bad Wolf Bay, leaving her feeling even more grim than before. Happy, but grim. They stood there, hand in hand, for a long while, just comprehending that both of them were just ditched my the famous Doctor. Rose was devastated, and after a moment of deeply thinking about, she felt her eyes sting, and not from the wind.

The Doctor looked at her, noticing her reddening eyes, and lifted a hand to wipe a tear before it even had the chance to fall. Rose turned to face him, realizing it was cruel and selfish to be sad about him leaving after all he just did for her.

"I love you, too, by the way." she said quietly, leaving Jackie out of this. It was a an overdue answer to the words he whispered in her ear. 'I love you'. It was what he told her, and it decided her choice. The Doctor Two smiled, using her hands to tug her closer. Rose only bent her head, she couldn't face romance right now. Understanding, they piled into the jeep with Jackie and began the long trip home from Norway.

The Doctor sat with Rose in the back, keeping her hand held tightly in his. He knew she would be sad for him leaving, but he also understood it wouldn't be overnight before she was ready for a nice life with him. For now, all he could do was express that he loved her. Rose looked to him.

"Is it even you?" she asked, searching for some type of clarification. He contemplated this for a long while.

"Rose Tyler. A long time ago, in a shop basement called Henricks, you were on your way to give the electrician his lottery money. Wilson, right? You got surrounded by mannequins. I took your hand, all clad in leather and a red jumper, and I told you one word. 'Run'. Didn't I? No phony could ever tell you that." Rose listened earnestly and felt selfish when he expressed he thought she was under the impression he was phony.

"I don't think you're phony. But, I just want you to know, I don't think I will ever be able to call you something besides Doctor. It would hurt too much." The Doctor nodded, in agreement.

"In public, and on credentials, I'll have to be John Smith, but Rose, never stop calling me Doctor. It would hurt too much." For the first time in ages, she smiled.

Once they arrived home, after Rose fell asleep on the Doctor's shoulder, Pete, Jackie, Rose, the Doctor, and baby Tony were all gathered around the small apartment table for a cuppa. Rose held Tony warmly and sisterly, taking care with him.

"So, you're a duplicate, who's human?" Pete asked. The Doctor nodded. "That's wizard." Rose smiled, holding Tony upright. He let out a coo.

"Oh, you like tea, then?" Rose said in a light, soft voice, directed at her brother. Jackie got up.

"You know, I think I'll go for a walk. Just for a spell." she said. Pete quickly volunteered to join her.

"Mum, it's raining."

"Yeah, but when did rain ever hurt anyone?" she said in reply, leaving the small apartment. It was their apartment from real earth, but it was parallel. Everything about it was the same. Rose got rid of all the eye-paining pink in her bedroom, though. The door closed lightly behind Pete.

"Well, Doctor, just us and Tony, now." she said, smiling. He smiled back brilliantly, like he used to. "Uh, I guess you'll be living with us, but there is one thing."

"What's that?" he asked, noticing that her eyes changed. They used to be a deep hazel, but they were different now. Greyer.

"Unless you want the couch, you can sleep, I don't know, share with me." The Doctor locked his eyes onto hers. Instead of changing the subject, like he used to, he faced it head on.

"Like, sleep together?"

"Yeah, it's not pink anymore, and you don't have to. It's not like I'm sharing a room with Tony or anything. Don't get the wrong idea. Tony's in Mum and Dad's room. It would be just us. Like I said, you don't have to,"

"Rose, I'd love to." he said, moving a bit closer to her on the table bench. "But, what color are the walls?" Rose laughed.

"Medium grey." she said, smiling. He smiled.

"I like that. Is there space for two?" Rose nodded, still smiling.

"And if you ever want to get out of here, I can always get a job and we can get our own apartment." she said. The Doctor looked a bit uncertain.

"Rose, if we ever move out, we both get jobs. Not just you. I know I'm not used to human customs, well, some, but I don't want you to feel like you're taking care of me. Yeah?" Rose chewed on her lip and nodded. The tension lightened considerably. Rose still had a heaviness in her heart, but both of them always would.

"Here, why don't you hold Tony for a spell?" Rose suggested, gently placing him in his arms. Taken by surprise, the Doctor supported the small being, taking him into his arms. He wasn't expecting Tony to put off so much heat and feel so right where he was. It also brought back sharp and raw pain from his Gallifreyan family. Gosh, he hadn't though about Susan and Jenny and his old wife in so long. His wife hadn't exactly been super hot and all, or necessarily perfect, but he had loved her once. Now, he could barely remember what she had looked like. That had been almost 600 years ago. Then again, it brought life and color back. He had long forgotten the joys of holding a child.

"Rose, have you ever, uh, wanted one?" she furrowed her brows.

"Wanted what?"

"Oh, you know, um, a, uh, baby, possibly?" she blushed, surpressing a smile. Rose let Tony toy with her index finger.

"Well, that depends. I'm never going to leave you, so I guess the million dollar question lies with 'do you want to ever have a baby'?" He opened his mouth to list all the things that were cons.

"Oh, don't Doctor, just don't do that. You're human, and can live your life out with me. That includes having children. It's a simple yes or no question." He looked at her deeply, his eyes staring straight into hers as he thought. Long and hard.

"I guess, the answer would eventually come to be, yes." Rose sunk her shoulders and looked a little relieved. She grinned.

That night, after some supper, aka, pizza and pepsi, Jackie and Pete said they were tired, so they put Tony down and went to bed, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone with the telly. Rose could sense they were trying their best to give them some time to work things out in such a small space. Rose was situated next to the Doctor, curled up beside him. Neither poke for a while.

"If you're tired, we can go to bed, too." Rose offered. The Doctor switched off the telly and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose. But tired, maybe not." He said whispering. The last thing they wanted with paper-thin walls was for Jackie and Pete to hear him be suggestive towards Rose. She blushed, but in the semidarkness, it could not be seen. Momentarily, she forgot he wasn't the Doctor.

"You remember I've never done this, right? Except with you, once." she said nervously. "Not Jimmy Stone, not Mickey, just you. And just once." she said, confirming to him she wasn't exactly experienced or anything.

"I know. I remember," he whispered back, as he walked backwards into Rose's room, pulling Rose along.

"As hard as Mickey would try, I never gave in. He wouldn't pressure me or anything, but he wanted to. I just wouldn't-"

"Rose, you've told me all this before. I remember everything he does. Our memories are no longer synced, but I know everything he did."

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm nervous." The Doctor stopped short at her words, his knees against the bed.

"I'm not making you do anything." he said, calming her. "I remember that night, in deep space, before we went home from the Bazoolium Bazaar. You wore that lavender shirt from New Earth, and we got ahead of ourselves. Oh, that night, in the console room, you know, Donna Noble found your shirt on the railing. That was embarrassing." Rose giggled as quietly as possible. Giggling heard by her parents wouldn't be a good thing either.

"Doctor, we can do this tonight. I'm okay with that." she said silently. Before he could do anything, she placed his hands on her hips and got on her tip toes.

Slowly, she kissed the side of his neck. He didn't try to stop her. Rose made a trail of light kisses up to his ear, where she planted a rougher kiss. Then, she whispered something quietly, making him go rigid.

"Wha- Rose, how do you know that?" he demanded. She only smiled weakly in the darkness, ignoring his seriousness. She whispered his name.

"I'm the Bad Wolf." she replied.

"Your memory of that was wiped." he said stiffly.

"Yeah, and then it came back. Not everything, just everything on you. I know all those things you did, all the lives that were taken in your name." The Doctor stiffened further. He tried not to think about what she was saying. "The Tree Girl, Harriet Jones, Lynda with a y, Jack, The lady on the bus on Midnight, _Jenny_, and so, so many more. Many who you never knew the names of." The Doctor didn't dare cry, but it was hard not to. "But that's okay. Because I love you. I always will love you. Got that,-?" she said, using his name.

"Be careful with that, Rose. That's my biggest secret. Please, I'm begging you not to tell anyone." he said, his voice weak. She nodded.

Rose got back up on her tip toes and whispered his name in Gallifreyan again, beginning a trail of hot kisses towards his mouth. When she finally did get there, their lips crashed together in sync, roughly pressing against one another, Rose undid his tie and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. The Doctor followed suit, pulling off her blue jacket and slowly raising her dark pink tank top upwards. Rose slipped off his blue jacket fervantly and quickly, her patience getting lost. She took no time in undoing his shirt buttons slowly, but did so quickly, leaving his upper body bare, but that wouldn't do.

The Doctor pulled her tank top over her head, tousling her hair on the way. He then gently unclipped her undergarment, quickening Rose's pace, and slid it off of her. Sweeping her up, bridal style, he laid her down gently on her bed after letting her choose which side she wanted. Once on her back, he kicked off his shoes and gently slid hers off, leaving her in nothing but her jeans. Rose sat up, and gathered her legs underneath her, pulling the Doctor down onto her bed.

She gave him a sly look before loosing all self control and slipping off the last few articles of clothing on his body, taking her own off as well.

The fast-paced events that followed were not easy to keep silent. Rose had to stuff the back of her hand in her mouth to not let any noise slip. She marveled at the Doctor's quiet.

The next morning, Rose woke early, thank goodness. If Jackie had woken up first, or Pete, they would have been able to tell they were in the same room, seeing as he wasn't on the couch. Also, if either walked in to wake Rose up, they would have stumbled on a red-handed scene. She gently nudged the Doctor, who came to groggily, seeing as neither of them got very much sleep, because other activities took its place, lasting long into morning hours.

Thank goodness Tony was a late sleeper.

"Doctor, we have got to get up, or Mum and Dad will know." It took a moment for him to process words.

"Are we doing this behind their back?" he asked. Rose thought for a moment.

"No, of course not, but they are my parents. You understand, right?"

"Oh, well, when you put it that way I see your point. But maybe this means we could use our own space." He suggested. Rose smiled.

"Yeah. We could."

\./ Five Months Later \./

"Well, isn't this just brilliant!" Rose exclaimed, placing the shiny new key on the coffee table. "Our own place."

"Rose, we're like, three apartments down from your Mum and Dad." The Doctor said, grinning at her attitude like it was a huge move.

"Yeah, just how I like it. And just enough space away to be able to _enjoy _our late night activities without the fear being heard." Rose commented, checking out the counter tops. The Doctor laughed.

"And Tony's walking now!" The Doctor said, becoming closely tied to Rose's family. "And just one more week 'till the TARDIS is fully grown. Just remember, it's not the same species as the old Doctor's, so it won't be infinite with infinite rooms. Just a console room, and bathroom. I think that's all. Oh, wait no, it has five rooms. You get to design at will, of course, but still." Rose smiled.

"Let's make those rooms our collections rooms for the stuff we take as souvenirs." Rose said, grinning.

"Why so chipper?" He asked.

"Oh, well. I'm glad we're married." she said, twisting the new, golden band on her finger.

"Why's that? Or do you even need a reason?"

"Well, I have one."

"What's that," he asked, grinning and starting to feel in the mood for something specific. He placed his hands on her hips and coasted them along her side.

"Well, I happen to be pregnant." The Doctor stopped, his hands freezing mid-stride. Rose began to worry he wouldn't like it, or not be ready.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. I can't express with words how happy I am." He said, a smile spreading. He dropped to his knees, in sudden fascination with her lower abdomen.

"Something else."

"Uh, oh." he said jokingly. Rose grinned wider.

"You seem to be sidetracked."

"What do you mean, Love?" he asked. Rose had a sly look and cocked her eyebrows, then pulled him back to his feet.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not able to do _certain_ things. If, you know, you're catching on." she said, inspecting her fingernails. He grinned and picked her up, slowly carrying her to the bedroom in the back.


End file.
